The present invention relates to a multi-advertising signboard which is convertible for daytime and nighttime use, with the complex functions of Para-flex, neon sign and electric signboard.
In modern society, advertisements function as an important means of information communication to the people and, as the communication of information becomes faster, various means of information communication have been developed. Accordingly, advertising clients are seeking faster and various types of media to promote their advertising information to customers.
As known to the general public, the conventional advertising display boards for specific products and companies were heretofore placed on the roof of a building, inside of a subway station, and on the road. The main structure of the board, as shown in FIG. 6 of the conventional Para-flex, was made of squared supporting panel 42. The several luminescent lamps 44 are placed at certain intervals on the face of the supporting panel 42 and on the perimeter of the panel, reflecting panels 46 are placed vertically. Reflecting plates 48 are installed on the reflecting panel 46, and an advertising printed sheet (not shown) is attached on the front of the reflecting panels 46.
The conventional Para-flex advertising board above works by rear projection of the lights of luminescent lamps installed on the supporting panel 42, and the effectiveness of advertising by rear reflecting plate is very low since the direction of lights of the luminescent lamps above is not projecting toward a specific direction. Accordingly, for the front advertising printed sheet to meet a required advertisement standard, it requires several back lightings of luminescent lamps, which creates a certain amount of economic burden to the client, as a result.
In addition, since the para-flex advertising board described above is installed as a type in which the advertising printed sheet is attached on the certain size of the case, the client not only has to replace the board if he intends to advertise other contents of advertisement, but also, the board may not attract the visual attraction and interest from the passerby, since the advertising printed sheet usually has been exhibited for too long period without any movement and change of content. Thus, a decrease of the effectiveness of advertisement resulted. In the case of advertisement boards installed on the roof or on the wall, the supporting panel becomes large in proportion to the size of advertising printed sheet, such that it causes not only difficulties in transporting and installing, but also several problems, like the risk of incidents in installing and shortage of life cycle or transformation by surrounding weather conditions (temperature, rain and wind, etc).
Even such electric advertising boards as CRT (cathode-ray tube) and PDT were introduced recently to address the defects mentioned above, but most of the electric boards are adopting changed type LED device because of the limit of size of CRT and PDT.
This type of electric board, as is changing from large to mid size, low to high density and advertisement-oriented to means of information communication, is installed around the plaza of a large number of public passing from the cross road of large traffic passing.
However, since the electric board using CRT monitors is advertising only still displays, and cannot generally attract the present-day public's interest with such still advertising displays, it has a problem that it cannot perform its public relations and advertisement function satisfactorily.
The life of the electric board above using LED is over 70,000 hours if it is working 6 hours daily and the luminosity of it is 2,000 cd/cm2.
It has the advantage of digital display with LED devices placed at 62.5 m/m intervals.
However, the conventional electric board is displaying moving pictures through a controller that is transforming and controlling video signals input from video signal output devices. The controller has such disadvantages as a complicated system and large system size, since the device has to transform and control video signals live.
In addition, the system requires such complicated systems as including an LED display board, personal graphic computer, video signal input, video output server and other programs/devices to display pictures. The effectiveness of the convention system is not therefore sufficiently satisfactory as compared to the excessive investment, considering that in the event of system breakdown, it required long repairing time and suitable equipment, and decrease of visual conspicuousness of its display in daytime.
Meanwhile, the effective value of a neon sign is below expectation because of impossibility of program change.